Kyle Kahn Deikun (Young Comet)
*RX-0S Gryphon Gundam |affiliation=*Vist Foundation (unwillingly) *Neo-Zeon |storyline=Universal Century - The Young Comet |universe=Universal Century YC }}Kazan Aznable, least well known under his Birth name: Kyle Kahn Deikun, is the Newtype son of Char Aznable (Casval Rem Deikun) and Haman Kahn whom both became leaders of Neo-Zeon in their time with Char's father (hence Kazan's grandfather) being the original founder of Zeon. Kazan pilots the RX-0S Gryphon Gundam and Commands the Phoinós including their Elite Mobile Suite Team: The Triumviri, he seemingly has a close Newtype Mental Link and History with Banagher Links however the reasons behind it are presently unexplained. Appearance Physical Appearance Personality Kyle is described as a spoilt, Childish and Selfish heir to Zeon by those in the Federation whom know his Genetic Background, however later this is revealed to be Federation propaganda as most Spacenoids (especially Neo-Zeon) know differently. To the Spacenoids, Kyle desires similar to his parents with the overall desire to recreate Zeon and unite those living on Earth and in Space into a Unified Government, he is cruel when he needs to be but otherwise he is calm and collected. Neo-Zeon have paid for failure with his aggression and have been reorganized to never allow for that to happen again or on a variable time scale, Kyle is easily bitter by the rest of the world expecially children his age whom had a normal life while Kyle himself had been an experiment Add-On of the Vist Foundation for Eight Years of his Life, therefore he has limited mercy and has very little love for collateral damage as he wishes for no one to feel the pain he felt when he was abandoned by his mother. Kyle is known to be prideful and more evidently a political mastermind for someone so young, easily manipilating Full Frontal as a figuirehead of Neo-Zeon by having the Cyber-Newtype Clone act as a Regent in place of his father, playing the Earth Federation in secret to tear themselves apart internally and manipilating Anaheim Electronics to gain powerful weaponry at their expense. Kyle desires to reinstate the Deikun and Zabi family relations, wanting to make peace with Mineva to clear the "bad blood" between their families, that is one of the reasons in which Neo-Zeon seeks after Mineva Zabi. Biography Early life Birth Born to Char Aznable and Haman Kahn during Portrait of a Young Comet - Char's Deleted Affair Manga, he was "borrowed" by an Axis based Flanagan Institute lab where the 2nd Generation Newtype was experimented on to expand his physical and mental capabilities, this created the first pseudo or artifical "Ultimate Newtype" through the experimentation of Early Radiance Particle Research between Nanai Miguel and her brother: Charles Miguel, whom would become Kyle's greatest ally later on. The Vist Foundation After Char left Axis despite hesitating with the desire to take Kyle with him however expecting that it would put the youth in more harm than good, Haman in a fit of rage banished her son from her sight however it was the Vist Foundation that was enacting part of the Allied Plan which gained access to the heir of the Deikun name, Cardeas Vist descided to take care of Kyle as his own son and descided to look into the creation of a special O.S. counterpart to the La+ he used maped the mind of Kyle into the La- O.S. similar to his own son: Banagher Links. With Banagher Links, he grew up however eventually Banagher was taken to offically be put into Anaheim Electronics Technical School which he was Chairman of while Kyle remained behind to be home tutoured by the Vist Family and was originally trained as a pilot with similators against present models yet to be released by Anaheim Electronics, this is until Char came for him in UC 0093. Teenage Life Prince of Neo-Zeon Kyle took on the name Kazan when surrounded by his Father's sabordinates and began learning the political background of Neo-Zeon as well as the Earth Federation, Kyle trained against Char Aznable in Mock Mobile Suite Battles where almost 2/3 times Kyle managed to serverly damage the Sazabi in the training session, however Kyle never managed to defeat Char due to Char's trained reflexes and Newtype abilities. Kyle was given a handful of Archangel-type Cyber Newtypes to be his most trusted allies, he also had a number of Cyber Newtype Clones to serve in his royal guard by piloting custom MSN-03 Jagd Doga units, they would become indespensible with their Newtype born capabilities. Soon after Char's "death" at the Battle of Axis, Kyle took de facto control of Neo-Zeon and though he could not replace his father he did however manage to keep Neo-Zeon together for the most part, however Kyle couldn't stop (or maybe controled) a faction of Neo-Zeon to break away and become the "Sleeves" under Full Frontal. Skills and Abilities ﻿Skills Perfected Newtype Paticipated Battles Directly *Battle of Orbit (in MSN-04 Shanel) *Battle at the Gate of Axis (in RX-0S Gryphon Gundam) Trivia *The meaning behind the name "Kyle" is "Handsome" hence his name means the "Handsome".